The present invention relates to a developing device used, for example, in an electronic copying apparatus and adapted to supply a developing agent to an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive body.
Developing devices of this type generally comprise a developing chamber storing a developing agent and a developing roller, and are designed so that the developing agent is supplied as the developing roller rotates. When the developing agent in the developing chamber is in short supply, the chamber is replenished by a developing agent resupply section so that the developing agent can satisfactorily be supplied at all times.
Conventionally, however, the developing agent resupply section has been disposed above the developing chamber, so that the housing of the developing device would inevitably be tall and bulky.